In the following discussion, terms will be used having these definitions. A “semiconductor arrangement” is a stack of semiconductor layers (including an active optical layer) grown on a substrate. This is designated on the drawing by reference numeral 4. A “semiconductor component” includes a carrier substrate (designated by reference numeral 2 in the drawing), isolating/connecting layers (13/14), a semiconductor arrangement (4), and electrical connections, such as bonding wires (7) to the semiconductor arrangement. A “semiconductor chip” includes a carrier (2), the isolating/connecting layers (13/14), and the semiconductor arrangement (4). A “module” is an arrangement of semiconductor components.
Radiation-emitting semiconductor components can be arranged in a matrix in order to attain a high-intensity overall module.
An arrangement of this type, referred to as an LED module, is known from co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/414,739. In this case, a plurality of optoelectronic semiconductor arrangements or semiconductor chips are mounted on a carrier which is in turn arranged on a heat sink. Despite the increasing packing density of the semiconductor components, it is possible to dissipate the heat produced. In this case, the heat produced must not affect the electrical behavior of the semiconductor component, however, or must affect it only insignificantly. This practice reduces the efficiency of the overall module on account of the absorption of the radiation from adjacent semiconductor components, however.
By placing the individual radiation-emitting semiconductor components in a reflector, it is possible to improve the module's radiation and directional characteristics, since at least some of the radiation emitted at the side of the individual semiconductor components is reflected into the primary radiation direction.
A module with a high level of efficiency and very good directional characteristics can be assembled from individual semiconductor components which are each situated in an individual reflector. In this context, however, it is difficult to obtain a high packing density for the semiconductor components together with the reflector in the overall module. The contact-connections between the semiconductor components stand in the way of flexible connection and a high packing density.